


Plans

by TigStripe



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Minimalism, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13425243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigStripe/pseuds/TigStripe
Summary: Poe takes Finn off-base for some time off, then Finn discovers his ulterior motives.





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Read it slowly. Imagine the scene however you want it to be. This is YOUR Stormpilot story.

“Aren't you glad to get away from the base for a while, buddy?”

“Yeah. Thanks for taking me out, Poe.”

“Of course. Even Resistance heroes like us need downtime.”

“I didn't expect you to bring me to a place like this, though.”

“I guess I'm just full of surprises.”

“But now what?”

“ _Now_ we enjoy ourselves.”

“Are you sure this okay? I mean, what if the General needs us?”

“Would you relax?”

“Sorry.”

“Don't apologize. Just breathe deep, pal. Tonight is all about us.”

“...”

“What? Why are you giving me that look?”

“Nothing. I'm just happy to be here with you.”

“That was sappy as hell, Finn.”

“Doesn't make it untrue.”

“Fair enough.”

“Can I ask you a question, Poe?”

“Sure thing, buddy!”

“Why did you ask me to marry you?”

“What? Isn't that obvious? I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, however short it may be.”

“What's that mean?”

“We _are_ in a war, Finn. Neither of us can promise to come home from these missions.”

“That is true. So is marriage that important?”

“Not really, but it's more than just being married that I want. It's...a promise.”

“What kind of promise?”

“It says that I'll be yours until I can no longer be, and vice versa.”

“I never knew any married people before I met the General.”

“I guess it would be pretty rare in the Order.”

“...A lot of things are rare in the Order.”

“Haha. True enough. But enough about that. Let's get back to talking about us.”

“Are you sure something else isn't going on?”

“What do you mean?”

“You suddenly asked me to be away from the base, along with that giddy little smile you keep giving me, and the fact that Rose couldn't stop smiling as we left.”

“You're a lot more observant than I gave you credit for, buddy.”

“So what's this all about?”

“It's just like I said. It's about _us_.”

“I get that. But-”

“Finn. Just enjoy yourself. Deep breaths. Happy thoughts. And I promise, when we get back to base, there'll be a big surprise for you.”

“A big surprise?”

“The biggest.”

“Now I'm _really_ suspicious.”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“...Poe...”

“Ugh. Fine. They're getting things ready for us.”

“Huh?”

“Remember when I said we can't promise to come home from missions?”

“Yeah...”

“So I mentioned that to Leia.”

“Oh?”

“And she asked me why wait? She's putting together a ceremony for us when we get back.”

“A ceremony?”

“We're getting married _tonight_ , Finn.”

“ _What._ ”

“You heard me. As soon as Rose calls me, we can head back.”

“...”

“What's the matter?”

“I love you.”

“Aw, I love you too, buddy.”

“No, I mean it. I've never felt like this with anyone else. You're my whole world, Poe.”

“...Finn.”

“I'm glad you talked to the General.”

“Me too.”

“So when is Rose supposed to call? Now I'm excited to get back.”

“...Oh. There's her signal there. Time to go. You ready to do this?”

“More than ready.”

“Me, too, buddy. Me, too.”

 


End file.
